


There's Soulmates and Then There's You

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Alternate Dimension, Simon meets Raphael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Soulmates and Then There's You

Simon and Izzy decide to have a party to celebrate their living together. (It's still Simon's place in his Mom's building, just shuffled around to accommodate Izzy.) Clary and Jace come, things still tense between them since the Institute's party. But they're working it out, which is all Simon could ask for. Even if they break up, Simon hopes his best friends can still be friends with each other. Alec brings Magnus Bane (just Magnus, Simon has to remember) and Izzy can't help but tease her brother. “This is the longest he's had a boyfriend since Jace! What? You wouldn't shut up for a month straight about Simon! Yes, I counted.” Magnus seems a little out of his depth with Izzy's blunt words, but it's nothing to worry about. If anything, Magnus looked like he wouldn't want to be anywhere else than Alec's side.

Which left Magnus's friend Raphael a little isolated.

Alec said Magnus brought Raphael along because he wanted someone to talk to and he still wasn't familiar with Alec's circle. Simon didn't mind – the more the merrier and all that. But an hour in, Simon had only seen Raphael move twice. Once to refresh his drink and the second to give Clary and Jace privacy in what had been _his_ sulking corner.

Simon took pity on him come an hour thirty. With a kiss to Izzy's cheek, he crossed the room to his guest.

“If you're going for the record of 'Longest gone not talking to anyone,” you might be playing against the wrong people. Don't monks take a vow of silence?”

Raphael looked at him and Simon was taken aback. Magnus said he was 22 (just old enough to warrant cradle-robbing jokes) and he said Raphael was around the same. But Raphael looked much younger. 15, Simon would say, with sun-kissed skin and bright brown hair. His hair was curled – whether naturally or with product, Simon would never know.

He was beautiful.

“Hardly. I'm trying to see if I can set Magnus's hair on fire with my mind. Spontaneous combustion and all that.” Raphael chuckled, nodding to Magnus. Simon followed his lead. He smirked. Magnus stood in Alec's arms, the two caressing and fawning over each other like junior high students. Simon hadn't known Alec longer than he knew Izzy, meeting them both in the art class he took with Clary. But he never saw anything like how Alec looked at Magnus. Not in his hookups, not in his work, not even how he loved his family (and Alec _loved_ his family.) Just complete, unbridled happiness.

“It's sickening, isn't it?” Raphael's words turned his attention back from the couple.

Simon shrugged. “It's no different than how I look at Izzy. I mean, I don't think it is. I can't see my face, of course.”

Something in Raphael's face seemed to sour. “You're Simon?”

Simon had to remember this was _Magnus's_ friend – not his. He'd never actually introduced himself. “Yeah – sorry.” He stuck out his hand. “Simon Lewis – guitarist for The Mortal Instruments.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow. “You're a musician?”

“Yeah. Usually it's a lot more obvious when people walk in – guitars everywhere. I've got about 6, I think. But Izzy had me put them in our room.” Simon waved his drink about, as if that would make them suddenly appear.

Raphael himself started fingering his. “Do you do concerts? Like...charity concerts?” He seemed nearly embarrassed to ask and Simon couldn't figure out why.

“Yeah – all the time. I mean, it wasn't exactly charity, but that's how we raised money for Jace's coffee truck.” Simon had been particularly proud of that little venue. He'd been doing what he loved and helping a friend. “Why? What did you have in mind?”

Raphael proceeded to talk about how he was involved in the Big Brothers, Big Sisters project in Brooklyn, having benefited from it as a kid. The foundation was going through hard times and trying to brainstorm fund-raising ideas. Raphael liked the idea of a concert in the park. The only problem so far was he couldn't find a band who didn't charge an exorbitant cover charge. “I mean, sometimes I want to ask if they even understand what 'charity' means.” Simon could see how much this was annoying Raphael. Well, not so much annoying as frustrating. Raphael seemed to really care about it. It tugged on Simon's heartstrings.

“I'll do it.” Simon said.

Oh, Raphael was ready to jump to the moon – every bit of him.

“Really? Just like that/”

“Sure. This is clearly important to you and I'd be a cold-hearted jerk to say no. Just tell me the day and I'll tell Maureen to bring the keyboard.”

Raphael went absolutely pink, returning to playing with his cup. “Well...I still need to clear it with the board. Then we need to plan it all out and - ”

“Raphael.” Simon raised his hand, placating the other before anxiety came crashing in. “It's no sweat. Just keep me posted and we can sort this all out. Here, give me your phone.” Raphael did and Simon keyed in his number. “There. Now you can call me, beep me, whenever you wanna reach me.” Raphael blinked at him. Simon's heart sank. “Really? Kim Possible? First TV Feminist of our childhood?”

Raphael chuckled. His fingers played on the outside of his cup, but he didn't duck his head. Progress. “I watched a lot of old stuff growing up. 50's, 60's – my mom liked it.” His eyes held a sparkle. He must really love his mom.

Simon decided Raphael was a good friend to have.

* * *

 

The concert was approved. Raphael called Simon to meet at a coffee shop and talk logistics. They did this repeatedly, meeting nearly every Thursday in the same cafe, sitting at the same table to talk how best to bring people in, chairs or not, where was the best spot in Central Park, and to gossip about Alec and Magnus. (Jace was still jealous about Magnus and Clary running off, which led Alec to thinking Jace _liked_ him and had resulted in crazy foursome thoughts from the planner. Raphael created a brand new color – red and green at the same time.)

Finally, two and a half months later, they unveiled “Be A Part of Something Bigger: Big Brother, Big Sister Charity Concert by The Mortal Instruments.” Yes, Simon was aware it was a mouthful. Thank you, Alec.

And Maureen had the stomach flu.

Izzy was away with Valentine at a conference and Clary wasn't there yet, so Simon was on his own with his nerves driving him crazy. Yeah, his guitar skills were sick, but Raphael had booked the both of them. And his songs _needed_ a keyboardist. He didn't want to let Raphael down, but he couldn't do both.

“I'll do it.”

Simon remembered weeks ago when he'd surprised Raphael with the same three words. He wondered if he looked as tense.

“Really? Can you?” Simon didn't mean to be rude, but this wasn't just playing chopsticks. This was live music.

“You'll be playing pop songs, right? I've played a few on my own before and I'm pretty good. Give me the set list and I'll tell you which I've done.”

“But...you can play keyboard?”

“If we're being technical, I play piano. Give me a few minutes and I'll play keyboard.”

Simon smiled. “You're that good, are you?”

“Of course I am – I'm Raphael Santiago.” Simon swatted at him, ushering Raphael to the stage for warm-ups.

Turns out, Raphael's a decent keyboardist. “A few more concerts and you'll actually be _good_.” Raphael threw his shoe at Simon, which resulted in a _hilarious_ scuffle to actually get the shoe back. Really though, Raphael was great. Simon couldn't have asked for a better savior.

Eventually the troupe appeared and brought plenty of people's open wallets with them. Clary was surprised to not see Maureen on stage, even more surprised at Raphael's awesomeness. Simon, for reasons he didn't know, felt a sliver of pride. Magnus approached the stage, saying he wanted to hear something called, “Love Big.” Simon didn't know it.

Raphael did. He started playing.

And then he started singing.

Simon went wide-eyed. He just...had absolutely not words for the... _angel_ in front of him.

Raphael was handsome. He was kind, caring, and funny. He could play piano and Holy God in Heaven, he could sing.

Simon suddenly realized he was in trouble.

* * *

 

The concert was a roaring success. Alec counted it out and they had brought in seventeen hundred for the foundation. Raphael was floored, frozen solid as Alec handed him the money box.

“Raphael? This is usually the part where you make a speech saying how thankful you are towards everyone.” Magnus faux-whispered. The teasing shook Raphael from his thoughts and he blushed. “Thank you guys. I literally can not thank you enough for this. You don't know how much this means to me.” Magnus must have, as he reached out to his friend's arm. Simon could swear he saw tears in Raphael's brown eyes.

“Why don't we celebrate with dinner? I'll buy.” Jace, his arm slung around Clary's shoulders, suddenly jumped in.

Raphael shook his head to the blonde. “No, I couldn't ask that of you.”

“Come on Raph.” Simon threw his arm around Raphael, pulling him into an innocent headlock. “You deserve to be pampered for a night. After all, none of this would've happened without you. Take a load off.”

Raphael's genuine smile grew wider, his blush pinker. “Alright, fine. So long as it's not Italian. They use too much garlic.” The group laughed – Raphael's hatred of garlic was _legendary_.

The restaurant was Italian. Simon gave Jace such a stink-eye that, added with Raphael glowering like he was testing his fire powers again, had Jace switching places with Clary.

“There you are!” A voice grabbed all their attention. Suddenly Simon was bear-hugged by a fluff of black hair. _Izzy_. “I've been calling you and Alec ever since I got back. I had to resort to texting Jace.”

“Hey!”

“How was the concert? How much money did you make? Was it great?”

“Woah, woah, slow down, Chica. One question at a time.” Simon kissed her cheek. The gesture seemed almost mechanical. He did it like he was _supposed_ to, not because he wanted to. It was emotionless, just activating the right nerves to get it over and done with. When had being with Izzy – Isabelle 'Lovely' Lightwood – been like that?”

“Simon?” Izzy called his name. Simon shook his head, focusing on the girl in his lap. He smiled, only a little forced.

“I'm sure Raphael can tell you everything.” He said, gesturing to the boy.

Raphael had gone pale as a ghost, mouth open. For the second time, Simon could swear he saw tears in his eyes. His sad, sad eyes.

“Actually...I think I should get this money back. Bye.” And Raphael stood up, pushing in his chair and grabbing the money box.

“Well, you can do that after you've eaten some - ”

“I couldn't stomach it.” He mumbled under his breath. His gaze locked with Simon's and he couldn't see what was written in them. “Goodbye, Simon.”

“Raphael!” Magnus jumped up from his chair, following Raphael outside. Suddenly Simon didn't have much of an appetite either.

* * *

 

Simon didn’t see Raphael after that night. He'd called him a few times, texted him more than that. For whatever reason, Raphael maintained radio silence. Eventually, Simon gave up.

Life at his apartment was quiet following. Without anything to plan, Simon's days were free until his next gig. (Another month away.) Since the conference, Izzy had become glued to her computer. _A new project,_ Simon thought. And part of him was grateful for it. Kissing, hugging Izzy had lost that some of that special spark.

Come Thursday, Simon was up and at the cafe before he ever knew it. Raphael didn't show.

Simon hadn't realized how much he'd actually looked forward to his luncheons with Raphael. Seeing the other get so excited in this place where it was only the two of them. It was like he had a part of Raphael Santiago all to himself.

His phone started to buzz. Simon caught sight of his eyes in the reflection of the screen before he answered it.

It was _that_ look. That look he had seen on Alec's face at the party. That expression of being so stupidly, contentedly in love.

The look, he realized, he sometimes saw on Raphael's face when he thought Simon wasn't looking.

It was a text from Izzy. _We need to talk_. Simon sighed and texted back. _Yeah, we do_.

* * *

 

The air in the apartment was tense. Izzy sat and fidgeted and Simon paced. Two awkward nerds and neither wanting to start this conversation.

“I met someone.” Izzy blurted it out.

Simon knew those words should rip him up from the inside out. That he should feel angry, hurt, sad, or some combination therein. But no, he felt..he felt...relieved.

“Oh.” He said and the silence stretched out for a minute. Izzy fidgeted more, picking at her nails. “Well...if we return the bed...” At that, Izzy's body went tense, like she was trying to make herself small, “we could probably buy a couple queens. And if you clean up your office, you could probably fit a bed in there.” He winked at her, a calm smile showing he was teasing.

Izzy wasn't expecting that. “You're not kicking me out?” She blinked at him. “You're not angry with me?”

“No, I'm not angry, Iz.” Simon crossed the room and sat beside her on the sofa. “Actually, I'm relieved. Because...I met somebody, too.” Getting the words out felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders, like he could finally breathe. He looked at Izzy. “What's his name?”

Izzy was still confused. Simon sat quietly, letting her take her time. Eventually, her face broke out in a great smile. She blushed and Simon thought of Raphael. Oh Lord, he had a _type_. “Meliorn. He's this really cool guy. Like, he's got this thing about him, like he's Feng Shui-ing the whole world at times.” She bit her lip to hold off on the rambling and it made Simon laugh. Izzy laughed too and Simon could see her alleviated, too. “And you? Who's your 'somebody'?”

Simon sucked in a breath. His fingers wound themselves around each other. He needed to say this out loud. For Izzy and himself. “Raphael.” He said. “I...I think I like Raphael.”

Izzy gasped, her hands covering her smiling face. “My, my, my Simon – I never thought you would flip the script.” She teased.

Simon poked her and enjoyed the squeal. “Oh come on, you know I'm pan.” There was no malice in the words and Simon knew it.

They sat in silence, comfortable now. “Did we...did we just cheat on each other and break-up?” Izzy muttered.

Simon chuckled. “I don't know – did you do anything with Meliorn?” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Izzy turned as red as a scandalized nun. “Of course I didn't! Simon Lewis, is that what you think of me?” Only part of Izzy was actually insulted.

“Then I think we just broke up because we found our _actual_ soulmates.” He drew Izzy against him. This time when he kissed her cheek, it felt like he was kissing his sister.

* * *

 

Simon still didn't see Raphael for a while. Part of him hoped gossip would reach him and he'd start blowing up Simon's phone. That didn't happen, of course. Which is how Simon found himself outside a house, ringing the doorbell.

“Stop it, stop it - _¡para!_ You little – Simon!” Raphael's eyes went wide as saucers. Obviously, he wasn't expecting Simon to come straight to his door.

“Hey, Raphael.”

“What are you doing here? _How_ are you here?”

Simon raised an eyebrow.

Raphael breathed in, his grip on the door turning deadly as he hung his head. “I'm gonna kill that warlock.”

“What was that?”

“What are you doing here, Simon?” Raphael crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway.

“Oh, I..I broke up with Isabelle.”

Raphael's posture went a bit straighter. Boy, Simon must be full of surprises today. It made him smile a little on the inside, knowing how much he affected Raphael.

Raphael cleared his throat, trying to remain casual. “Oh. What's that got to do with me?”

“Well...I wanted to ask you out. On a date.”

“As what – your experimenting rebound?” Raphael pursed his lips – he was just as pained with the words as Simon was to hear them.

“What? No! No – I broke up with Izzy weeks ago. I came here because...I think I started liking you even before that.” Simon started laughing a little. “I think it started at me and Izzy's party, ironically enough.”

Raphael had started biting his lip. He looked down at their shoes. “I was flirting with you back then.”

“What?!”

“I saw you, that time. When you went to the cafe. By yourself.”

“I had meant to go and _coincidentally_ meet you. I knew you had Izzy, but...I always felt like that didn't matter. When we had coffee and were talking, I felt...like...like I could pretend you were mine.”

Simon had no idea how big the smile on his face was – it was starting to hurt his cheeks. All he knew was he was stepping forward, taking Raphael's hand in his own. Raphael looked up at him and Simon said. “That's exactly how I feel.”

Raphael's face lit up in the most brilliant smile Simon had even seen. Lord, if He had lent Simon an angel, he wanted to thank Him.

“So...next Thursday?” Raphael offered, his words hesitant, like he didn't already know Simon would agree.

It made Simon laugh. “Thursday as always, Raph.” And when Raphael turned pink, that was a small treasure for Simon to keep.

“ _Besarlo! Besarlo!”_

Raphael went absolutely red at the chorus of voices behind him. A string of Spanish curses left his mouth and he started running around the house. That was how Simon met Raphael's many brothers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So, after thinking long and hard about whether or not to keep Raphael a vampire, I went with 'no.' But I did keep a lot of the vampire though: The fact he looks so young, he likes stuff from the 50's, his want to care for many people [and thus, why he works for Big Brothers, Big Sisters]
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!~ I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
